Element of Shadows
by John Tannius
Summary: A crossgen Universe crossover. Ranma is granted a strange sigil on his hand by a mysterious stranger. Two forms, two powers. And just what does Jerry want?
1. Prologue Enter the Shadows

You'd never think that I worked in a comic shop would you? Let me know what you think, this is one I might be inclined to continue if I receive enough positive responses.  
  
Disclaimer: Thirty six and a half cute adorable anime hamsters were killed to produce this fic. Oh, and one slightly used copy of action comics number one was burned as well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ranma looked over the city as she flew high overhead. She marveled at the way the city looked so calm and peaceful from so far away. Truthfully she was glad to be back in Japan no matter what her father had planned. The way they had been traveling with an obvious destination in mind left no doubt that her father had yet another scheme up his sleeve. Realizing it would soon be dawn she banked away and headed back towards where they had set up camp for the night. She didn't know why she stayed with the lazy old man but until she found something better to do or she learned where her mother was she'd stick with him.  
  
She landed silently in the small clearing in some woods outside the city where there was a tent and a small fire burning. A dark shadow got up as Ranma walked to the fire and it picked up a kettle of water that had been heating on the fire. Ranma took the kettle with a nod of thanks and the dark shadow seemed to grin before it flew towards Ranma and disappeared into her chest. Ranma concentrated a second and the dark shadow surrounding her own body seemed to suck into herself. Holding the kettle up she doused herself with the hot water changing back into her male form. Looking at the palm of his right hand he smirked at the softly glowing sigil embedded there.  
  
As Ranma laid back on his sleeping bag waiting for his father to get up his mid drifted back to that fateful day that changed his life forever.  
  
____________________  
  
It had been only a day since Ranma had been cursed to turn into a girl with cold water. He and his father followed the Jusenkyou guide towards a village that might have the answers they sought to cure their curses.  
  
"This sirs is village of Chinese Amazons. Be careful you no offend Amazon honor sirs, very bad thing happen you do that." The guide said as the entered the village proper. "You very lucky honored customers, today village hold tournament. Only best fighters compete, very big honor win contest." He said proudly. He realized belatedly that he was being ignored as Ranma and Genma were sitting at a large table heaped with food eating hungrily as they watched a purple haired girl face off against a much larger warrior.  
  
"Aiyai! Stop sirs! You no know what you doing!" The guide waved frantically. The purple haired girl finished off her foe with surprising ease and turned to claim her prize as was her right as the village's strongest fighter. Her smile of victory turned to a scowl of anger as she saw two outsiders sitting next to the remains of her victory feast.  
  
Ranma looked up as the Chinese girl started speaking quickly and angrily to him. The guide translated, "She want to know why you eat her victory feast?"  
  
The redhead smacked the large panda on the back of the head, "Damn it Pops, you said this was a free buffet." Ranma tried to think of a way out. Turing to the guide, "If I beat her then the prize is rightfully mine then there will be no honor lost right?"  
  
The guide nodded hesitantly, something was nagging the back of his mind about Amazon law and outsiders but he couldn't remember. Instead he told the purple haired girl Ranma's intentions and she agreed with an evil smile.  
  
The two leapt to the challenge log and the crowd quickly pressed close to watch the redhead get her ass handed to her. Much to their surprise and the purple haired girl's as well, she was soon flying through the air. Ranma looked down to where the Chinese girl landed, none the worse for wear, and hopped down to finish 'her' feast. A flash of purple however stopped her and she turned to see the Chinese girl walking her way. Ranma grinned, maybe she was going to congratulate her for a good fight. To say Ranma was shocked when she received a kiss on the cheek instead of a handshake was an understatement. Ranma landed roughly on her butt in surprise as the guide they arrived with started screaming about Amazon law and kisses of death.  
  
A hand reached down and grasped Ranma's right hand, lifting her to her feet. A tall ancient looking Chinese woman with long white hair and an amused smile met her eyes, "You should hurry and escape while you can young Ranma. Go fulfill your destiny."  
  
Ranma was suddenly yanked off the ground by the back of her gi as her pandafied father grabbed her and hightailed it out of the village.  
  
It was only later that night when they had stopped running that Ranma noticed the glowing symbol on her right palm. It vaguely resembled a yin yang only the teardrops were separated slightly and one was gold the other red. She realized quickly that the old woman in the village must have given it to her. The question was, what was it for? She rubbed at it experimentally. Whatever it was it seemed to be underneath the skin, almost like a tattoo. Ranma shrugged, like most things in her life up to now it was beyond her ability to control. If it caused problems in the future she'd try to get rid of it.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a battlecry and she dodged out of the way just in time to avoid having her head caved in by a bonbori. Ranma cursed under her breath as she realized it was the purple haired amazon from earlier.  
  
"Shampoo kill!" she shouted and lunged again, narrowly missing Ranma again.  
  
At least she knew the girl's name now. Ranma almost laughed when she realized her father had already taken off and abandoned her. She kicked out snapping one of Shampoo's bonbori out of her hands. Shampoo however used the opportunity to draw a Chinese sword from somewhere and press her attack.  
  
Ranma grudgingly began to admit the girl was good. She might even win if Ranma didn't break her no hitting girls policy, after all that's what started this whole mess. Shampoo suddenly lunged with a sword swing that Ranma hadn't anticipated and braced for the cut that could quite possibly sever an arm. The sigil on Ranma's hand suddenly flared with light and a dark hand shot out and grabbed the sword from Shampoo's grip. Shampoo gasped in surprise and backed away slowly, her eyes wide.  
  
Ranma looked down to see a pair of arms reaching out from her mid torso holding the sword. As she stood in awe the arms came further out followed by a body and then legs. It looked as if someone had made a silhouette of Ranma's girl side and sprinkled it liberally with twinkling stars. The figure dropped the sword and took a defensive position next to Ranma. Ranma began to recover only to have a second figure pull itself free from her followed by a third.  
  
Shampoo had been backing away the whole time this was happening and realized she was not only outnumbered but had no idea exactly what she was facing. She'd heard tales of demon possession from her great grandmother and knew she didn't have the experience or the tools necessary to stop a demon. Turning, she ran for the first time in her life.  
  
Ranma gathered her wits to examine the three shadow Ranmas that seemed to have been spawned from her. She hesitantly reached out to touch one as it looked at her curiously. Suddenly it was if she was seeing things from two directions at once. She could see herself looking at the shadow self and vice versa. Pulling her hand back the sensation stopped.  
  
"Can you understand me?" Ranma asked slowly.  
  
The shadows all looked at her then to each other, one shrugged and as a group turned to her and nodded.  
  
"What are you?" Ranma asked as she leaned over to examine one more closely. It was like staring into the night sky. There was no solid surface to really rest your eyes on so your vision tended to slide off it.  
  
One of them scratched its head in a puzzled expression, another shrugged its shoulders and shook its head. The third crossed its arms and seemed to look at the ground, frowning.  
  
Ranma laughed at the unreality of it, "You don't know either do you? Hmm, well you came out of me, I wonder if you can go back in?"  
  
The three silently seemed to discuss this with each other and came to some sort of conclusion. The middle one leaned over and put its hand on Ranma's chest. Its hand sank in and suddenly it seemed to get sucked in the rest of the way and disappear. Ranma gasped as she was suddenly flooded with a replay of the last few minutes from the shadow's point of view.  
  
"Whoa! That was different. So can you come back out?"  
  
A hand reached back out of Ranma and gave an ok sign before going back in.  
  
Ranma looked down at her hand and a smile appeared on her face, "Let's see what else you guys can do."  
  
____________________  
  
That had been almost three weeks ago now. Ranma had tried multiple times to bring out his anti-bodies, as he called them in his male form, without success. Apparently his shadow powers only worked while he was a girl. It had been worth losing part of his manhood for the power he thought. Together him and his anti-bodies had learned that they could fly and phase through solid objects at will. And with an anti-body wrapped around him he could do all that as well. But only as a girl.  
  
Ranma mentally shrugged, they made good scouts and had warned him repeatedly of Shampoo's sneak attacks as they had made their way back towards the sea of Japan. He could fly, something he'd always dreamed of as a kid. So what if he had to be a girl to do it. It could have been worse, he could have been cursed to turn into an animal of some sort like his father was.  
  
He heard the sounds of his father waking up and got ready for the usual wake up and spar routine. There was another obvious side effect of the sigil. Ranma no longer needed sleep in either form. Hence the night flights. He wondered again what his father would say if he was to find out about Ranma's new talents.  
  
The tent flap opened and Genma stepped out into the early morning air. Taking a deep breath he turned to his son and picked up a ready bucket of water. Ranma had to hide a smile as he felt the water hit him. His father was too predictable these days.  
  
Sitting up Ranma spat water out of her mouth, "What'd you do that for old man?!" Ranma shouted in her best anger voice.  
  
"Get up boy. We're breaking camp." Genma tossed the wet girl her backpack.  
  
Ranma frowned, wherever they were headed it must have been important enough to skip morning practice. She briefly thought of using her anti- bodies to break camp but was still wary of letting her father know about them. Grabbing a breakfast candy bar from her pack she started putting things away as she ate.  
  
Soon they were on their way having waited long enough to heat some water before going. "So exactly where are we going anyway Pops?" Ranma asked as they made their way through a suburb of Tokyo called Nerima.  
  
"We're going to see an old friend of mine, Soun Tendo. It's time we fulfilled a pledge between our two families that's existed since before you were born." Genma explained.  
  
"Really? And what would that be, a promise of free food for life?" Ranma teased.  
  
"No son, we're going to meet your fiancé." Genma replied.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Just then it began to rain. 


	2. Akane doesn't stand a ghost of a chance

Congratulations to Ghost in the Machine for recognizing the source comic for Onna-Ranma's powers. DP7 from Marvel Comics old New Universe line. I always thought that was one of the most original powers I've ever seen.  
  
Disclaimers: I am not responsible for Fox network importing the worst Anime from Japan then having it dubbed badly. Oh, I also do not own anything from Crossgen comics, Marvel Comics, or any of the Ranma stuff that Takehashi- san blessed the world with.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Akane was training in the dojo when her sister came in and snapped a picture of her. She frowned but otherwise ignored her sister, instead setting up another concrete block.  
  
"This is why all the boys think you're so weird." Nabiki teased.  
  
"Why would I care what a bunch of boys think? They're all perverts as far as I'm concerned." Akane retorted.  
  
"Then I guess you don't want to hear what daddy has to say then." Nabiki countered.  
  
Soon all three girls were sitting around the dining table, Kasumi serving tea. Soun Tendo sat across from them holding a postcard and weeping joyfully.  
  
"Girls, I just received a postcard from an old friend of mine, Genma Saotome. Him and his son will be coming to stay with us today because of a promise we made long ago before any of you were born. You see, in order for the legacy of the anything goes school of martial arts to continue, one of you will marry Ranma from the Saotome school to unite both branches."  
  
The response was immediate.  
  
"What! Don't we get any say in who we're going to marry?"  
  
"Oh my! I do hope he's older than me. Younger men are so immature."  
  
"Wait a minute Akane, maybe he's cute." The last was said by Nabiki.  
  
"I can't believe you want one of us to marry a boy!" Akane continued her protest.  
  
"Would you rather marry a girl?" Nabiki came back. "So what's he like this Ranma?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Soun said, "I've never met him." He quickly hid behind the postcard as if reading it again.  
  
There was a noise of the front door opening and Soun breathed a sigh of relief, "That must be them." he shouted as he got up to run down the hall followed by Nabiki and slower by Akane and Kasumi.  
  
Akane and Kasumi reached the hallway just in time to see Nabiki and their father come running back around the corner followed by a large panda carrying someone.  
  
"Damn it Pops, put me down, you're scaring them." The figure yelled. The panda complied only to be elbowed in the gut by an irate redhead.  
  
"You wouldn't be..." Soun began.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranma said, straightening out her shirt.  
  
Soun Glomped onto her, "I'm so glad you're finally here!" He continued hugging for a second until he realized something wasn't quite right. He suddenly leapt away in horror and Nabiki leaned in to examine her potential fiancé.  
  
Reaching out a hand, Nabiki grabbed one of Ranma's breasts, "Daddy, he's a she!" at which point Soun fainted.  
  
Ranma sat between Akane and Nabiki while Soun recovered from his faint.  
  
"Way to go dad, engaging us to a girl." Nabiki growled. She was frusterated, she'd actually been looking forward to meeting a potential fiancé who hadn't been influenced by whatever drew all the boys to Akane.  
  
"I always assumed Genma's son was a boy." Soun commented.  
  
Nabiki grabbed Ranma's breast again, "Does this look like a boy to you?"  
  
"Please don't do that." Ranma said. She'd been quiet this whole time, trying to figure out the best way to deal with this mess. She wasn't happy not telling them about her curse, however she'd be engaged to one of them if she was a boy. Nabiki seemed nice enough even if she was a little aggressive.  
  
"Stop that! Ranma's our guest even if she's not a boy. Sorry about that. I'm Akane, you want to be friends?"  
  
Ranma blinked then with a growing smile took Akane's offered hand and nodded. Ranma's hopes rose, if Akane wanted to be friends then maybe he could stay here for a while after all. She certainly was cute enough.  
  
"You practice Kempo right?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded. "Great, let's spar." She grabbed Ranma's hand and ran off towards the dojo.  
  
"All right, this is just for practice ok?" Akane said taking up a beginner's pose.  
  
Ranma just stared wide eyed at Akane and made no move to prepare herself. Akane decided to go easy at first. Maybe Ranma wasn't all that good after all. Launching herself at Ranma she swung with a basic punch that failed to connect. Ranma wasn't there. Akane increased her pace but couldn't even touch Ranma, "Is she reading my moves?"  
  
Finally Ranma was almost back against the wall, "This time for real!" Akane yelled. As she moved to punch black hands shot out from Ranma to grab the dark haired girl.  
  
"No!" Ranma shouted. The hands stopped and retreated. Ranma however had been distracted and took the full fury of Akane's punch sending the lighter martial artist into the dojo wall with a loud crack. Ranma slid down from the girl shaped impression in the wooden wall and sat dazed on the floor.  
  
"Oh no! I'm sorry Ranma are you ok?" Akane rushed to her side.  
  
Ranma shook her head, "Yeah, I'll be ok, lost my breath there. Hey that was a pretty good punch there." She picked herself up off the floor, wincing slightly at the bruised ribs as she inhaled.  
  
"You're pretty good yourself. If I hadn't gotten that lucky shot in you'd have won for sure. I'm glad you're a girl though." Ranma gave Akane a questioning look at the statement, "I hate fighting with boys, they're all perverts."  
  
*Well so much for friends.* Ranma thought to herself as Akane left the dojo.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying." Kasumi gestured towards the guest room, "You've been practicing with Akane haven't you?"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Here, go take a bath and get cleaned up for dinner." Kasumi handed a towel and bath supplies to Ranma. Her tone offered no room for argument. Ranma gulped and turned to the bathroom with a defeated sigh.  
  
Downstairs Nabiki intercepted Akane as she came in, "Hey Akane, the furo should be heated up by now. You're all sweaty and I don't want to sit by you at dinner if you're all stinky."  
  
Akane grudgingly agreed and headed to the furo. Nabiki stared after her then returned her thoughts to what she had seen while watching Ranma spar with Akane. She was certain Akane hadn't seen the shadowy hands that almost attacked her nor the flash of light that came from the tattoo on Ranma's palm when she cried out. Then there was the old man talking to her father. Nabiki was sure she hadn't seen him come in, and where did the panda go? The was the vaguest idea nibbling in her brain but it was so ludicrous she almost dismissed it outright. Just who or what was Ranma Saotome?  
  
Inside soaking in the hot tub, Ranma was trying to think of someway to reveal his curse with minimum impact. *Maybe I should just go out like I am.* he mused. Getting up he took a step out of the tub just as the door to the changing room slid open to reveal a mostly nude Akane, covered by the barest of towels. She looked long and hard at Ranma then stepped back closing the door behind her. *That went better than expected.* Ranma thought shortly before the screaming started.  
  
Ranma walked down the stairs to see everyone gathered in the dining/ tea room. Akane had the dining table high over her head shouting that she'd 'drown the pervert in the tub'. Everyone stopped and looked up at Ranma.  
  
"Uh, Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."  
  
"Your problem isn't so bad after all." Soun exclaimed after all the explanations were done. Ranma wondered briefly what color the sky was in Soun's world. These are my daughters. Kasumi, she'd nineteen. Nabiki is seventeen, and Akane is sixteen. Pick one and she will be your fiancé."  
  
Kasumi spoke up first, "I think Akane would be perfect."  
  
"What! Me marry that sex changing pervert! No WAY!" Akane swore vehemently.  
  
Nabiki shrugged, "Fine, I'll take him for now." She began to walk around the now flustered, blushing redhead, "He's cute in both forms, polite for the most part, and he doesn't seem to be hung up on you." *That and I want to know more about what I saw earlier. Besides, if he turns out to be a dud I can always unload him on Akane or get rid of him all together.*  
  
"Nabiki! How can you possibly be interested in him, he's a pervert. He saw me nude!"  
  
"Hey, you walked in on me remember? Besides I noticed you took a pretty good look yourself. And anyway, it's no big deal to see a naked girl. I see one all the time and I'm better built to boot."  
  
WHAM!  
  
Nabiki shook her head. There was such a thing as being too honest. Still he seemed worth salvaging. She helped Kasumi pull an unconscious Ranma out from under the dining room table Akane had clobbered him with.  
  
Ranma woke a short while later. Kasumi and Nabiki were both sitting nearby. Removing a cold compress from Ranma's forehead Kasumi smiled, "You have to forgive Akane. She really a nice girl, just a violent maniac."  
  
"Oh right Kasumi, like that explains everything. Could you go get some hot water? I'd like to speak to Ranma for a minute." Nabiki said.  
  
Kasumi gave a knowing smile and left the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
"All right Saotome, time to come clean." Nabiki began.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"The rest of the story you're not telling us. Like what's the deal with that glowing tattoo and shadowy hands coming out of your body."  
  
Ranma sighed, "You saw that huh? Well, I guess I can tell you, you're my fiancé now right? Just keep it to yourself ok? I'm not ready for my pop to learn about this yet. He'd probably take advantage of me again and use me to make money or something dumb like that."  
  
Nabiki winced internally, that was basically what she had planned once she could figure an angle. The fact that Ranma trusted her made her feel guilty for some reason. She tried to shake it off. "How about I keep it a secret as long as it doesn't pose a threat to my family in exchange for you helping me out with the finances around here. I promise I won't take advantage of you without your permission." Ranma nodded hesitantly. "Good, now talk."  
  
Ranma began his tale with Genma and his trip to the Amazon village and his encounter with Shampoo. He followed with how they had been chased all over China up until the night his Anti-bodies defended him from the purple haired warrior. Nabiki for the most part took it pretty well, she had seen both Genma and Ranma change forms earlier so it wasn't a stretch of the imagination to believe in magic tattoo and shadow servants.  
  
Nabiki asked to see a demonstration so Ranma called out his three helpers, "This is Lori, Carla, and Mae." Ranma introduced. The three anti-bodies walked over to Nabiki and scrutinized her. After a minute, Carla gave Ranma a big grin and a thumbs up. Lori was more interested in What Nabiki was wearing and Mae was frowning as if undecided.  
  
"Well, two out of three ain't bad." Nabiki commented, "So how long did it take you to find three female version names of the Three Stooges?" *So how much of their thoughts and personalities are Ranma's. Does that mean he likes me but is suspicious?*  
  
Ranma shrugged, "I had a lot of time on the boat back to Japan. So would you like a demonstration of what they can do?" Mae seemed to take that as a cue and merged with Ranma so that Ranma was completely covered. Floating off the ground slowly she pushed the window open and grabbed Nabiki in her arms.  
  
Nabiki gasped as they flew out into the night sky.  
  
"Ranma, I brought some hot water." Kasumi said, coming in the guest room, "Oh my, I wonder where they went?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
NOTES and RANTS:  
  
Not a whole lot here yet, your basic intro canon with minor variants so far. I'd like to jusmp right to the meat of the story but am hesitant to do so without a good setup. I Think I'll go up past the Martial arts tourney before I start to diverge too weird. I had a really good plot come to me while I was in my Art of China class last week. 


	3. Kuno isn't the only rock head at Furinka...

Nabiki groggily made her way downstairs to breakfast. She'd been up way too late talking to her new fiancé. She smiled dreamily as she remembered their flight over Tokyo in the dark. It had been romantic even with Ranma in girl form and not intending to be. Then Ranma had actually kissed her hand before going to take a bath and change back to a guy. Nabiki had been so stunned she didn't even tease him for walking in on Akane and getting slapped. Then they had sat in the TV room talking for hours. Neither one of them really wanted to get married, at least not now, they were too young, but they did agree to acknowledge the engagement.  
  
"Nabiki..." she heard Akane call.  
  
Nabiki snapped out of her daze and wiped the drool that was forming at the corner of her mouth, "What?"  
  
Akane grinned, "You were thinking about him weren't you?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nabiki assumed her Ice Queen mask.  
  
"Nabiki's in love, Nabiki's in love." Akane teased.  
  
Nabiki blushed in spite of herself. *Damn it get control of yourself!* She took a deep breath trying to find her center.  
  
There was a loud crash outside and onna-Ranma came in a second later, "Now who's all wet old man? Hey Akane, good morning Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki downed her miso soup hoping no one caught her blush again and got up, "Morning Ranma, got to get ready for class." She ran upstairs.  
  
Ranma sat down with a confused look on her face, "I hope Nabiki got enough sleep last night."  
  
There was a snap and everyone turned to see Akane holding a pair of broken chopsticks, "And why would Nabiki not have gotten enough sleep Ranma?!"  
  
Ranma backed away from the simmering blue aura Akane was putting out, "We were up late talking! You don't think..." she trailed off not completing the thought before a fist found his face. She flew out of the house and into the koi pond.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for you stupid tomboy?" Ranma growled, crawling out of the pond.  
  
"You keep your perverted hands off my sister!" Akane screamed.  
  
"Ranma was a perfect gentleman last night Akane. I would appreciate it if you didn't abuse my fiancé." Nabiki said as she came downstairs in her school clothes. "Ranma go get changed, we don't want to be late for your first day."  
  
Ranma sighed and squeezed water out of her hair before leaping up to her window on the second floor.  
  
"I can't believe you're going along with this!" Akane protested.  
  
Nabiki shrugged her shoulders, "We talked about it last night. For now we'll accept the engagement, if it turns out we hate each other's guts we'll call it off, no harm done. If I were you I'd be more supportive, if I'm not Ranma's fiancé then you would be bound by honor to marry him."  
  
Akane's mouth opened and closed a couple of times but nothing came out. Finally she managed, "You're right Nabiki, he's perfect for you." And turned around and went to finish getting ready for school.  
  
It was a short time later that the trio were walking to school. Ranma was high on a fence separating the road from a canal. Nabiki silently wondered at Ranma's innate skill while Akane fumed.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" Akane said.  
  
"Balance practice. Pop taught me that everything can be turned into training of some sort." Ranma responded.  
  
Akane muttered something under her breath to the effect that she could do it but wasn't so full of herself to need to prove it. Nabiki just shook her head. Jealousy was definitely Akane's color.  
  
"Hey Ranma, if we're going to be engaged maybe you should take me out on a date." Nabiki suddenly said.  
  
Ranma quickly lost his concentration and fell headfirst into the canal. She spat out a stream of water as her head broke the surface, "Cute, real cute. Now I gotta go home and change. I'm gonna be late for school."  
  
Nabiki stopped Ranma before she could run off, "Not to worry, I brought you a change of clothes just in case of something like this. And we can stop along the way to get you some hot water."  
  
Akane humphed and continued walking. Ranma seemed torn decision wise but finally agreed to follow Nabiki. They arrived at what appeared to be a doctor's office, more of a chiropractor really. For some reason Akane followed the couple inside. Nabiki excused herself and went into the back to get some hot water. Akane was looking anywhere but at Ranma when a skeletal hand descended on Ranma's shoulder. With a shriek Ranma leapt to the ceiling. Akane burst into laughter and Ranma looked down to see an older man holding a medical skeleton looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have tried to sneak up on you two ladies."  
  
"H-hello Dr. Tofu." Akane said with a slight blush.  
  
"Oh, hello Akane. You haven't been by lately. No new cuts or bruises?" the doctor asked.  
  
"No, I haven't been doing anything to get any."  
  
Nabiki came back with a kettle of water, "Here Ranma, take the water and these clothes. You can change in there." She pushed Ranma into an examination room and slid the door closed.  
  
It was a short while later that the two girls and a guy were quietly traveling the last short distance to Furinkan High school.  
  
"So Dr. Tofu is a martial artist huh?" Ranma said breaking the silence.  
  
Akane nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty good."  
  
"He'd have to be to sneak up on me like that." Ranma boasted.  
  
"Ever the modest one aren't you Ranma?" Nabiki teased.  
  
Ignoring the jibe Ranma continued on, "So what's with the crush on the good doctor? I thought you hated guys."  
  
Akane gave him a glare that would have killed four lesser men and growled, "I do! I hate Boys!"  
  
Ranma realized then that they had reached the school and Akane broke into a run towards the main gates. Pouring out of said gates was a flood of hormonally driven boys all wearing various sporting gear or uniforms. Some wielded hockey sticks or baseball bats, many began to attack with just their bare hands. All of them were proclaiming their love for Akane as they attempted to beat her into submission.  
  
Ranma gave Nabiki a questioning look. Nabiki shrugged.  
  
"It happens every morning, don't worry about it. Akane will be fine. Besides, it'll just piss her off if you interfere."  
  
True enough, Akane made short work of her admirers. As she was panting to catch her breath she instinctively caught the red rose that had been thrown towards her. A figure emerged from behind a nearby tree wielding a boken and dressed in a kendo uniform. He began a speech about how everyone tried to defeat Akane but had been unable to do so or at least that's what Ranma gathered anyway. Ranma wasn't stupid but archaic Japanese was never something Ranma felt the need to learn.  
  
Ranma followed Nabiki up to where Akane was, "So who's this bozo Akane?"  
  
"Who are you to speak thus to the fair Akane Tendo?" The kendo man asked arrogantly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm..." Ranma began.  
  
"Wait, is it not custom to give one's own name first? Fine, I shall! I am the rising star of Furinkan's Kendo team, Kuno Tatewaki, Blue Thunder, age seventeen." Kuno ranted.  
  
Nabiki placed a finger against her cheek, "Blue Thunder? Wasn't it Shooting Star just the other day?"  
  
"Never you mind, now what say you knave?" Kuno ignored Nabiki.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm Saotome Ranma and I'm staying at the Tendo's as Nabiki's fiancé." Ranma replied.  
  
Kuno froze momentarily at the mention of Ranma staying with the Tendo's but relaxed when Ranma said he was Nabiki's fiancé, "Of course. I will allow this. It is good you are not engaged to Akane then as only the one who defeats her in combat may date her. So I have proclaimed."  
  
Ranma was starting to understand what Kuno was saying if not the exact meaning behind it. "He heh, it's a good thing I didn't beat you after all yesterday." He told Akane.  
  
"What? You attacked the beauteous Akane! You low born cur, I will not accept this. Defend yourself!" Kuno flew into a rage and struck at Ranma before he had a chance to realize what Kuno was talking about.  
  
Fortunately Ranma's training kicked in and he easily evaded the first few swings purely on instinct. Ranma removed his backpack and tossed it to Nabiki as he leapt through the air. Nabiki was only slightly worried as she moved through the recovering students and others newly arriving to watch the fight. She knew that Ranma was at least as good as Akane if not better but she also knew that Kuno held back some in his fights with Akane. She took bets with the odds in favor of Kuno to win. Most people of course bet on Kuno having seen him trash everyone around the school for months now. Nabiki figured if Kuno won she'd break even however with the odds she set, if Ranma won then she have enough cash to keep the dojo in the black for another month even with two guests. Ranma didn't have access to his powers in his male form though so he would have to fight on his martial skill alone. Nabiki hoped it was enough and not just for the money's sake.  
  
Ranma couldn't understand what Kuno's problem was. He expected people to attack Akane but got angry if they did? Besides, it wasn't as if he wanted to date Akane, it was obvious she didn't like him and he was engaged to Nabiki anyway.  
  
"Hey look, I don't want to fight you. I'm not even interested in Akane." Ranma tried reasoning.  
  
"So Akane's not good enough for you is that it? How dare you play with her emotions like that!" Kuno retorted.  
  
Ranma mentally shrugged. Obviously this guy was just going to twist whatever he said to suit his own delusions. Guys like this were usually looking for an excuse to fight anyway. Might as well take him down before someone gets hurt. Ranma backed away from Kuno to give him some room when he stepped on a broken bat left over from Akane's earlier dual. He fell backwards already tucking into a roll to bring him back to his feet. As he stood up his back touched the stone wall surrounding the school as Kuno used the momentary distraction to attack. The sword came within a hair of connecting to Ranma's head and instead struck the wall behind him. Suddenly Ranma's sigil flashed and he felt power flow through him. It was familiar yet different from what he experienced in his girl form. Not noticing anything apparent Ranma decided to peruse it later when he wasn't in the middle of combat.  
  
Nabiki wasn't quite sure what she was seeing. Ranma had his back to the wall when Kuno struck. She noticed a flash of light from Ranma's hand then suddenly Ranma turned the same color as the wall. Even his hair and clothes shifted. Unfortunately Ranma was moving too fast for Nabiki to really get a good look. Did he have some sort of chameleon power now? He didn't say anything about it last night so it was probably something even he was unaware of. As Ranma moved away from the wall his color shifted back to normal. A few people commented on it and wondered what it meant not having gotten a better look than Nabiki did.  
  
Ranma heard a crack of thunder and realized it was getting ready to rain. Deciding to wrap things up he took to the air intent on giving Kuno a final strike to remove him from the fight. Just as the first few drops of water hit him, Ranma's fingers touched Kuno's forehead. Suddenly Ranma was grabbed by a wet, smelly panda and rushed into the school.  
  
Nabiki caught up with Ranma and Genma in the school's storeroom. Genma handed Ranma a kettle of water off a hot plate. Nabiki briefly wondered how Genma knew to come here.  
  
"Not bad Saotome." She said.  
  
"Yeah, that Kuno guy's not bad either but he was still no match for me." Ranma boasted as he changed back to a male.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Nabiki pointed to Ranma's neck near the throat.  
  
Ranma felt the area with his hand and winced in slight pain at the bruise forming there, "Wow, and he didn't even connect."  
  
"If he had, you'd be breathing through your neck now. Anyway I wanted to thank you."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Well, for taking on Kuno like that I won a bundle of money. It's good to see you taking care of your fiancé so well."  
  
Ranma blushed and flustered trying to think of something to say. They had agreed to try the engagement but that didn't mean Ranma was comfortable with the idea yet. Finally Ranma was shocked into coherence by Genma's claim that he had to go to work. His father had a job? He briefly wondered how much time he had left before the world ended.  
  
"So you won a lot of money today huh? How about you give me some and then I'll... I'll take you somewhere for dinner. It'll be a d-d-date." Ranma flustered again after Genma had left.  
  
Nabiki smirked trying to keep her own cool demeanor. He was so cute when he was embarrassed, "All right Ranma, but it had better be someplace nice. No fast food restaurants or all you can eat buffets."  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
"Ok then, what happened during your fight with Kuno? I saw something I can't explain. It had something to do with that tattoo on your hand right?" Nabiki said becoming serious.  
  
Ranma frowned as he tried to remember what had happened during the fight, "I felt the sigil flare up and then a rush of power but nothing happened that I could see."  
  
"It was when you were touching the wall, you seemed to change color and texture to match the stone, but only for a moment. You didn't know you could do that?"  
  
"No, but then I've never been attacked as a guy since I got that thing on my hand. Pops doesn't count because that's just sparring. Maybe it manifested in response to danger. That's how it happened with my anti- bodies." Ranma went silent as he thought on the matter.  
  
Nabiki nodded as if she'd been thinking along the same lines, "We'll have to practice and see what you can do later. Right now we need to get to class. I'll take you to yours so you won't have to stand in the hall. The sensei owes me a favor."  
  
Ranma made it to class and with only a look from Nabiki the sensei introduced Ranma to the class and gave him a seat next to Akane. Akane gave him a look that promised pain later and then promptly ignored him.  
  
Ranma sighed as class resumed and tried to remember what Nabiki had told him last night. They had started talking about what kind of plans they had for the future. Nabiki expressed interest in business because of her affinity with numbers and her ability to deal with people. Ranma of course had never really thought about his future much beyond the next technique or dojo. He realized that he would like to teach the art someday but he'd never thought about it as a career. Nabiki told him flat out that she'd never marry someone who would grow up to be a homeless wanderer. Before Ranma could get angry or indignant, Nabiki suggested going to school and at least graduating High School. Maybe he could find something that was interesting enough to make a career out of. At the least he could easily get a physical education degree from a local college to help teach martial arts at the dojo if and when he took it over.  
  
Ranma had thought it over as he lay awake the rest of the night and decided to at least give Nabiki's suggestions a try. If nothing else he had to attempt for the sake of honor and Ranma was nothing if not honorable.  
  
An eraser bounced off Ranma's head bringing him out of his contemplation, "Saotome, it's bad enough you were late for class but that's no excuse to not pay attention. Go stand in the hall!" His sensei scolded.  
  
Akane snickered quietly as Ranma picked up some buckets on the way out of class.  
  
Nabiki sat in class pondering her new fiancé. She was feeling like Lois Lane since Ranma confided in her about his abilities. Or maybe not, she'd never read anything beyond the basics of the gaijin manga. She did know that Ranma had entrusted her with an enormous secret the likes she'd never had before. Honest to god super-powers or something anyway. There were so many things Ranma could do with his anti-bodies. Scouting and re-con work were the first things that came to mind. The ability to phase through solid objects would be handy for rescue work or if he was sneaky he could go into bank vaults by phasing right through the doors. Nabiki was pretty sure Ranma wouldn't go for bank robbery, she had limits of what she was morally capable of as well. It was the scam, the thrill of hard work paying off that motivated Nabiki. If not for the need to provide for her family Nabiki wouldn't have gotten involved in her small time Yakuza outfit. She brought her thoughts back to Ranma. How could she make money off his abilities while not compromising either of their morals? It wasn't as if she was taking advantage or using her fiancé, he had offered to help out if possible since he was staying with them.  
  
She had thought of selling photos of him (or her as the case may be) but she found herself not willing to share her fiancé with anyone. If Kuno continued to harass Ranma then there was the potential for more betting at least until everyone realized just how good Ranma really was.  
  
Nabiki looked up suddenly as she realized class was over and Kuno was trying to get her attention. She had to summon all her reserves not to laugh in his face. Scribbled across his forehead in a series of bruises were the words 'hentai no baka'. Apparently no one had bothered to inform Kuno of this little fact.  
  
Kuno began to speak once he had Nabiki's attention, "So is it true that this Saotome person is engaged to you?"  
  
Nabiki held out her hand, "Five thousand yen."  
  
Kuno grimaced realizing that Nabiki had information he wanted and was going to be mercenary about it. He dropped five bills into her hand. She quickly put them away and turned a sweet smile on Kuno.  
  
"Yes, he's my fiancé. Our fathers arranged a union between our two clans before we were ever born. If I don't marry him then Akane would be honor bound to. Kasumi is sort of taken already."  
  
Kuno was silent for a moment and Nabiki swore she could smell smoke as Kuno worked the information over in his mind.  
  
"And what of his attack on my beloved?" Kuno finally asked.  
  
"It was an informal sparring match between two students of the same school. Nothing more."  
  
Kuno nodded, "Then there is no further need for Saotome to fear my wrath. Let his earlier defeat be punishment enough. So long as he keeps himself away from my fierce tigress."  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes. Kuno was in denial again or was that still?  
  
Ranma was actually relieved to have made it through his first day with no major problems. He was going to have to get a doctor's note to get out of swimming in P.E. but otherwise it had been rather pleasant. Except for Akane chewing him out at lunch for interfering in her morning fights. Silently Ranma decided Akane and Kuno were perfect for each other. They both lived in a fantasy world of self denial.  
  
Nabiki intercepted Ranma as he left the school building. Telling Akane to go ahead and go home, she took her fiancé and they went around to the soccer field behind the school.  
  
"What's up Nabiki-chan?" Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki turned so Ranma couldn't see her blush at the level of familiarity Ranma addressed her with, "We're going to see if we can figure out what your new power is. I hope anyway."  
  
She rummaged through her pack and handed Ranma a stone left over from the wall after Kuno's attack, "Hold this and tell me if you feel anything different."  
  
Ranma took the stone and looked it over. He shrugged after a minute, "Nothing."  
  
"Hmm, how does it feel when you use your power in your girl form?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Ranma seemed lost in thought for a moment, "It's strange, I never really thought about it before."  
  
Nabiki frowned. Too bad there were no instruction manuals for super- powers, "Ok, concentrate on the rock and pretend you're summoning an anti- body."  
  
"But I'm a guy right now." Ranma protested.  
  
"Just humor me ok?" Nabiki smiled. Ranma could be dense at times but he did seem pretty bright for someone without much education.  
  
Ranma looked at the rock again and focused his will. Nabiki gasped at the flash of light from his sigil as Ranma assumed the same color and texture as the rock. Ranma almost dropped the rock as he noticed his condition, "What the hell?"  
  
Nabiki reached over and touched his cheek. It was rough and cold, "Wow, you seem to be made out of stone now. Let's try something else."  
  
Ranma dropped the stone and returned to his normal self. Nabiki handed him a metal bottle cap. Ranma tried again, he turned a shiny iron gray. Then he tried a piece of glass. Nabiki's eyes crossed as Ranma became translucent. She could see a warped distorted school through Ranma.  
  
Finally they tried a piece of wood. Ranma again concentrated. Nothing happened.  
  
"What's the matter?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"Dunno, it's not working. Hmm, let me see." He dropped the wood and fingered his silk shirt, "Nope that doesn't work either."  
  
Nabiki could see what he was attempting, "Oh, so your power only works on non organic material."  
  
"Uh, I guess. I figured it didn't work on stuff that used to be alive in some way." Ranma answered blankly.  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "While this is very entertaining and would be a good trick at parties, what practical use is it? I guess if you're stone or steel when you're fighting then you couldn't get hurt but is this all?"  
  
Ranma wasn't too sure about the not getting hurt part. He'd seen how Kuno demolished the school wall this morning and he knew he could bend or snap steel himself. Nabiki was right though, compared to his girl side's powers this seemed pretty weak so far.  
  
He shrugged, "Maybe there's more to it. I guess I'll just have to practice like I did with my anti-bodies."  
  
Nabiki grinned, "Well we need to get home anyway and change. You're taking me out tonight remember?"  
  
Ranma gulped nervously, "Yeah, about that..."  
  
"You're not backing out are you?" Nabiki took a warning tone.  
  
"NO! no, I was hoping you knew a good place. I still don't know where everything is." Ranma explained.  
  
"Let's go home and get ready. I know the perfect place." Nabiki led Ranma towards home.  
  
From nearby shadows a pair of reddish eyes peered after the departing couple. 


	4. I'm just a cute little crossgen characte...

Ranma and Nabiki were sitting across from each other at a booth in a small restaurant. Nabiki had picked an out of the way American restaurant named "DENISU". Ranma was digging into his hamburger with all the enthusiasm he showed towards Kasumi's cooking at home. Nabiki realized Ranma had never learned any table manners.  
  
"Ranma?" Nabiki tried to get his attention.  
  
"Hmph?" Ranma quickly swallowed his meal, "What's up? Is the food ok?"  
  
Nabiki sighed, "How much have you interacted with people outside of martial arts in the last ten years or so?" She hoped if she worded things right Ranma wouldn't be offended.  
  
Ranma sat back and drained his soda, "I dunno, there was this old lady that lived nearby when I was a kid. Sometimes after training with Pop I'd wake up in her lap."  
  
Nabiki filed that bit of info away for later.  
  
"Then there was my childhood friend Ucchan, no wait we trained together all the time too. Ok, there was this guy in junior high... no, we fought all the time too."  
  
Nabiki let Ranma continue to think a couple more minutes. She was slowly beginning to get a good idea of what she needed to correct, "So Ranma, you've never had any real interaction with people who are not martial artists?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "I guess not. Pop never thought it was important I guess. Why?"  
  
"Remember what we talked about that first night? About your future?" Nabiki asked. Ranma nodded.  
  
"There are a lot of things you need to be aware of or learn if you want to be successful. I realize you don't have many plans yet. Ok, how this for an example. If you want to teach the art you want students to respect you right?" Ranma nodded hesitantly, "Do you respect your father?" Ranma winced.  
  
Nabiki continued, "If you'll let me, I want to help you learn how to interact with people better. If anything it'll keep Akane from trying to kill you every time you mouth off." She finished with a smirk.  
  
Ranma contemplated this for a moment. He and Nabiki had just met and didn't know each other all that well yet. However, they were getting along well and she seemed very intelligent. Maybe there was something to what she was saying. He had noticed that not everyone behaved the way Ranma and his father treated each other. At first he thought maybe it was just a martial artist thing but lately he was finding that assumption flawed.  
  
"Ok, sure. I'll try for you." Ranma agreed.  
  
"Thanks Ranma, I'm really starting to like you." Nabiki said. She felt her face redden. Why did she say that? What if he doesn't like me back?  
  
"Um, thanks Nabiki, you're pretty cool yourself. I'm glad we can be friends. I don't have too many of those and you're not as temperamental as your sister Akane." What Ranma said was true. He had never had any real friends and he was finding it comfortable to be around Nabiki. If he had thought about it for a moment he'd realize that he was being way too comfortable with someone he had resolved to himself not to marry. Not that he didn't like Nabiki, he just didn't want to marry anyone. He had the Art to perfect after all and had little use for distractions.  
  
Nabiki figured that was as close to an admission of liking her that she was going to get from Ranma tonight. They continued small talking for a while, getting to know each other and the lives they had lived. Nabiki telling stories of growing up with Kuno as a school mate and Ranma telling of the places he'd been and the people he'd fought. Nabiki had a terrible time keeping calm after some of the tales of Ranma's so called training. Really, tying rocks to his feet and making him run from a pack of hungry wolves? She was tempted to have Genma arrested for child abuse.  
  
It was just getting dark as the two teenagers headed home. Ranma had to admit to himself that he really had a good time. It was nice to talk to someone who actually listened to what you had to say without judgement.  
  
They approached the gates of the dojo and Nabiki stopped Ranma from opening them, "Aren't you forgetting something Ranma?"  
  
Ranma looked confused. He patted himself down as if searching for something, "No I don't think so. What?"  
  
Nabiki grinned, "You're forgetting the last part of the date."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma said intelligently.  
  
"The goodnight kiss you dope." Nabiki teased.  
  
Ranma's eyes went wide as he turned pale, then his face flushed suddenly as he started shaking, "Um, well, you see... I'm not... that is... if you really... ah..." Ranma stuttered and floundered trying to find words as he quickly lost all semblance of control.  
  
Nabiki's eyes flashed mischievously at Ranma's state, "I had a lovely time. Thank you." She leaned over on tip toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. Nothing romantic or sensual just a quick peck. Ranma froze up completely as his mind went into shock.  
  
Nabiki turned and went indoors as Ranma collapsed into a heap at the entry way.  
  
It was later that Ranma found himself on the roof of the dojo, staring at the city lights in the distance. His fingers brushed his lips where Nabiki had kissed him. He was contemplating the last two days. How had his life changed so drastically? He'd only known the girl for two days and he wasn't sure but he thought he was falling for her and hard.  
  
Meanwhile, Nabiki was sitting in her room trying to go over her daily receipts and balance her ledger. Her mind kept drifting back to that kiss with Ranma. It wasn't anything special, something you'd give a relative yet... Nabiki realized it was her first kiss with someone who wasn't related to her. Her first kiss. Nabiki had expected it to be a magical moment with music and sparkling light and doves with ribbons. Ok, maybe not the doves. But she thought it would be something flashier, although.  
  
She found herself not able to concentrate. Finally she gave up trying to get anything accomplished and let her mind turn to the fiancé problem. Was it wise to fall for the pigtailed martial artist? What did she know about him other than his curse and the powers he'd shown her. Granted they had talked at great length about their lives but Nabiki was not one to accept a persons word at face value. Ranma however seemed almost unnaturally honest and honorable, more so than his fat father. If even half of what Ranma had told her was true she was hesitant to have him for an in-law.  
  
Maybe Ranma could take her name and they'd kick the old man out of the dojo after the wedding. Nabiki blushed, thankful no one was around to see. Here she was thinking about marriage after knowing the guy two days! It must have been the fact they were engaged by their parents. No way could this have happened by chance.  
  
Nabiki sat down on her bed and resolved to deal with her Ranma dilemma, right after she indulged in a little fantasizing first.  
  
Ranma was practicing turning into different substances, chimney brick, roof tile, iron nail, sighing he flicked the loose nail off the roof where it embedded itself into a tree. He wasn't sure exactly what love was but he did know he'd never felt this way about anyone before. Not even his father who he thought he loved even if he didn't respect him.  
  
"Why do things have to be so difficult? All I ever wanted was to be the best martial artist in the world. Now I got a gender changing curse, these freaky powers, and a fiancé that I think I'm beginning to lo...like a lot. Where did everything go wrong?" Ranma muttered.  
  
"Sometimes fate has other plans than what we make for ourselves." A voice said next to Ranma.  
  
Ranma, startled, almost fell off the roof. He turned and saw a small animal of some sort. It looked sort of like a Raccoon crossed with a fox. It looked familiar like he'd seen something like it before. It also had a skinny almost weasel like build and it was currently trying to pry the top off a bottle of sake.  
  
"What...what the hell are you? You just talked didn't you?" Ranma asked.  
  
The creature turned to Ranma with glowing orange eyes, "Huh? Oh, I'm just a harmless little Tanuki." It wrestled with the bottle some more.  
  
Ranma suddenly remembered. Tanukis were Raccoon/fox spirits that were popular in shinto traditions. You could see statues of them all over Japan, from shrines to keychains. They were usually pretty fat though and jolly looking too. They were real animals related to dogs but Ranma had only seen them a few times in his life and they'd never looked like this. This one seemed frustrated and way too small.  
  
"Pretty scrawny for a Tanuki aren't you?" Ranma said, chocking the whole thing up to just another weird part of his life.  
  
The Tanuki shrugged, "I've been sick. Would you mind?" It held up the sake bottle to Ranma.  
  
Ranma took the bottle and unscrewed the cap and handed it back to the spirit creature.  
  
"Thank you ever so much. No opposable thumbs and all that." It said as explanation. It took a big swig of the colorless liquid letting out a loud gasp when he was done, "Ah, that's some good stuff. I'll have to thank your father when I see him for his taste in liquor."  
  
Ranma chuckled, serves his old man right to get ripped off, "So why are you here? I assume it's not just to drink Pops booze."  
  
The Tanuki drained the bottle by half and nodded, "You're correct boy. I'm here to be your spiritual guide."  
  
Ranma frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Quite simple, I'm here to help you with your powers and offer advice." The small creature sat back and donned a small straw hat, "You my boy are destined for great things and I'm here to help you achieve them."  
  
"So you're responsible for these powers?" Ranma asked. He wasn't really unhappy with his newfound gifts but he wished he knew how they worked.  
  
"No, unfortunately I have no idea how you got them. I do know I've been assigned to help you out though." The Tanuki replied.  
  
Ranma sighed. "So basically someone higher up noticed my powers and sent you to keep an eye on me." So now the gods are getting involved thought Ranma.  
  
The spirit shrugged, "I'm not at liberty to divulge that information. But don't worry about me, I'll just be nearby whenever you need me."  
  
"Great... Don't hold your breath ok?" Ranma got up and walked to the edge of the roof, "By the way, you got a name?"  
  
The Tanuki smiled almost evilly with a mouthful of sharp teeth, "You can call me Jerry." 


	5. Enter the Lost One

Ranma got up the Next morning to spar with his father, partly to stay in practice and partly to humor the old man. After knocking him into the koi pond and sufficiently scaring the fish, Ranma entered the house and sat down for breakfast. Akane and Nabiki came downstairs shortly after.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Akane exclaimed.  
  
"You collecting Pokemon now Ranma?" Nabiki asked.  
  
Ranma looked down where Nabiki was pointing to see the Tanuki sitting at the table between Ranma and his panda-fied father.  
  
"Oh, that's just Jerry. I met him last night. Tell everyone good morning Jerry." Ranma said.  
  
Jerry barked something and Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "He says I'm the only one who can understand him."  
  
Akane was glad for once that she and Nabiki had switched places before so her older sister could sit next to Ranma. Akane was pretty sure tanuki didn't really sit at the table and drink sake, at least not as real animals. Ranma's life was really creeping her out and not for the first time did she thank the kamis that she wasn't engaged to the perverted freak.  
  
Nabiki sat down and leaned over and whispered to Ranma, "Tell me later ok?" Ranma nodded.  
  
Kasumi came out of the kitchen with breakfast, "Oh what a cute pet Ranma!"  
  
School went smoothly for most of the day. Kuno attacked Ranma for some imagined slight against Akane and Akane attempted to pound Ranma with her mallet only to be interrupted by Nabiki.  
  
Akane was stomping off angrily while Ranma and Nabiki followed behind holding hands. They were almost to the gates of the school when Ranma's danger sense went off. Grabbing Nabiki quickly he jumped back just as someone thrust a bamboo umbrella into the pavement where Ranma had been just an instant before. A crater three meters across resulted from the impact and Ranma set Nabiki down a safe distance away and assumed a defensive position as Nabiki moved further back to saftey.  
  
"Still good at running away I see." The boy said brushing his hair out of his eyes dramatically. He wore faded and worn pants with a threadbare yellow shirt and a tiger striped bandanna. He was heavily muscled but not grossly so and fangs could be clearly seen through his half smile.  
  
"Do you know this guy Ranma?" Akane asked. She was sure that somehow this was Ranma's fault for putting Nabiki in danger.  
  
"Oh, yeah... um, that is... oh wait... I got it! I have no idea." Ranma finished lamely.  
  
Ryouga recovered from his face fault and glared angrily at Ranma, "Well how about this? Why didn't you wait for me to meet my challenge?"  
  
"Challenge? Oh, I know! Hey Ryouga how's it been?" Ranma responded with a genuine smile. Nabiki had moved a bit closer as it seemed the violence had abated somewhat.  
  
"Don't act innocent with me! Why weren't you there to fight?"  
  
"Oh man! I waited three days for you to show up. Pops finally got tired of waiting and drug me off on our next trip." Ranma retorted, his smile faltering a bit.  
  
"Oh sure, you waited three days, but when I showed up on the fourth day you had run away."  
  
"Geez Ryouga, we were supposed to meet in the vacant lot behind your house..."  
  
"You have no idea the horrors I went through to find that lot. Everywhere I turned someone had moved it. SO now that I have found you, I will destroy your happiness!"  
  
Ranma turned to Nabiki, "Am I happy?"  
  
Nabiki gave him an evil half smile, "You damn well better be, you've got me remember?"  
  
"You know, you're right." Ranma turned back, "Sorry Ryouga old pal, I can't let you do it. If this is about that bread..."  
  
"This is beyond the stupid bread! Because of you I have seen hell!" Ryouga yelled and threw his umbrella towards Ranma who just stepped aside as it spun past like a top.  
  
Ranma barely evaded the umbrella's return path. Only Nabiki's cry of warning enabled the pig tailed martial artist to evade the unusual weapon. It cut into the cement walkway leaving a scar in the pavement. Ranma re- estimated his opponent and settled into a defensive stance.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you want to play it then let's do it, but let's get away from here where you can't hurt any bystanders." Ranma begged. He jumped into the air and over Ryouga to land on the boundary wall of the schoolyard. Ryouga turned and ran through a section of the wall.  
  
"Ranma! Where are you? Damn you for running away again!" sounds of destruction and cursing moved off into the distance in a random, chaotic fashion.  
  
Ranma dropped to the ground and scratched his head in confusion, "Heck, his direction sense is even worse than before." Nabiki came up behind him and took his hand.  
  
"So what was that all about?" She asked.  
  
"I'll tell you about it at home. By the way, there's a new martial arts action flick playing tonight. Wanna go?  
  
By the time Ranma and Nabiki got home that evening there was barely enough time to do their homework. Kasumi had come up to Nabiki's room to give Ranma a letter that had arrived for him while they were out.  
  
Ranma opened it and read the letter enclosed. Nabiki came up and read over his shoulder, "A challenge letter? Hey! It's dated for today!"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "I know, I doubt that Ryouga meant to run into me at school today though. Even so, he'd just say I ran out on our duel again or some crap like that. I'll see him again in a few days I'm sure."  
  
"So how many more pieces of your past are going to show up wanting a piece of you?" Nabiki asked halfheartedly.  
  
Ranma sighed, "Hopefully none. I think I managed to scare off that weird Amazon girl."  
  
Meanwhile, a few miles south of Tokyo, a pair of figures moved quietly down a deserted road.  
  
"How Great Grandmother know demon go to Tokyo?" The tall purple haired girl asked.  
  
The shorter and much older woman paused and held up a small device, "With this child. Our tribe has legends detailing the creature you fought." She pointed to a symbol on the compass like mechanism. It was two tear shapes, one gold, the other red. They were arranged almost like a yin/yang symbol.  
  
"Yes! Yes! That same tattoo Shampoo see on girl demon's hand!"  
  
Ku lon frowned, she didn't have the heart to tell her great great granddaughter that fulfilling the kiss of death may very well be impossible. In fact it would be best not to piss off the sigil bearer or more than just the amazon village could suffer her wrath. 


	6. Duel Of The Fates

Disclaimer: According to certain theories on parallel universes, somewhere out there in some obscure vague reality, I really do own all the characters and ideas of Ranma ½. Has anyone ever heard of someone getting sued by Rumiko Takahashi anyway?  
  
Chapter One more that Five:  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was six days later that Ryouga returned to challenge Ranma. Nabiki had set it up so the two combatants could use the soccer field behind Furinkan. A large crowd of students were gathered and already betting on the fight. Most of the bets were on Ranma although with the odds Nabiki had set a few people were hoping for a long shot and bet on the lost wanderer. Nabiki had been hesitant at first to favor the odds on Ranma even though he was her fiancé after what she'd seen Ryouga do the first day she'd met him. Ranma however was confident he could handle the lost boy even without resorting to his powers.  
  
Other than practicing his transformations, Ranma still had no idea what other uses if any his male side powers had. It was frustrating especially when his so called spirit guide seemed more interested in drinking his father's alcohol stash than offering guidance. All he knew was he could assume the properties of any inorganic substance he had physical contact with. Nabiki had suggested he try turning into the air around him but that freaked him out a little. What if he blew away or something?  
  
Putting those thoughts behind him for the moment he focused on his opponent across the field from himself. Ryouga stood with a confident smirk on his face as he stretched his muscles in preparation for combat.  
  
"So you want to tell me what this is all about?" Ranma asked.  
  
"This is payback for all the hell you've put me through!" Ryouga yelled.  
  
"What hell? You already said this wasn't about the bread. Is this because you missed the dual?"  
  
"I didn't miss anything! When I showed up you'd already run to China!"  
  
Ranma was dumbfounded, "I waited for three days man."  
  
"Yes, but on the fourth day when I arrived you were already gone!"  
  
"It was in the lot behind your house. If you'd just let me lead you to the lot like I suggested we wouldn't be having this discussion."  
  
"This has nothing to do with the dual anymore! This is about Revenge!" Ryouga screamed and attacked.  
  
Ranma leapt over his opponent's roundhouse kick and jumped back, "Revenge for what? If it's not about the bread feud or the honor duel then what exactly are you mad at me for?"  
  
"My life has been ruined. Ever since I followed you to China!" Ryouga struck out with a bandanna and wrapped it around Ranma's wrist. "Now you can't run away!"  
  
Ranma's mind was a whirl, only half focused on the fight. If Ryouga had followed him to China...  
  
Before he could think on the subject any further he was forced to refocus on the fight at hand. Dodging a punch to the head he dropped low and rolled underneath Ryouga's feet to stand up behind him. Pushing forward he brought Ryouga's face to the dirt by standing on his back.  
  
Pushing up, Ryouga spat out some dirt, "You think you can push me to my knees!? I will never submit to you!" He pushed himself up into the air with one hand, forcing Ranma to jump back again. Luckily Ryouga had let go of the bandanna connecting them. Ranma began dodging punches and kicks while making his own attacks. Ryouga was built like a brick wall however and seemed to ignore most of the punishment.  
  
Another punch from the lost boy and Ranma stepped back and tripped over Ryouga's abandoned umbrella to fall flat on his back. Ryouga came forward with a foot stomp to drive Ranma into the ground when Ranma felt the sigil on his hand flare again. As Ryouga's foot came down, Ranma assumed the composition of the dirt in the ground and sank in disappearing from sight.  
  
Nabiki was in shock as well a Ryouga and the rest of the crowd. Especially when Ranma formed out of the ground behind Ryouga and decked him. Ryouga fell forward and rolled to assume a defensive posture aimed at Ranma.  
  
"Wha... How the hell did you do that?" He screamed at the pigtailed boy.  
  
"A little something I picked up in China." Ranma countered. He was a little stunned himself at what had happened. He saw Nabiki giving him a look that promised explanations or pain later.  
  
Ranma still as the silica component of soil took a couple of steps back, "Well, how about we kick this up a notch?"  
  
Ryouga stood stunned as Ranma brought his fist down to the ground, "Quaking Fist!"  
  
The earth beneath Ryouga shot up in a fist form forcing Ryouga into the air. Ranma again looked a little surprised that it actually worked then ran off in the direction of Ryouga's flight.  
  
Nabiki took off after the fighting pair along with the entire audience. She had to be there to witness the end of the fight in order to pay off the winners of the bets. Running hard she could hear the sounds of combat and destruction of objects coming from the nearby park. She turned the corner in time to see the fountain explode showering the area in cold water.  
  
Girl type Ranma was squeezing water out of her hair while glaring at a dry Hibiki. Her suspicions were becoming clearer about Ryouga's hostile attitude.  
  
"So now you know. I've been cursed with this body." Ranma mumbled.  
  
"Hah! You call that a curse? You turn into a cute girl and you think your life is worse than mine? I'll make you pay for what you did to me!" Ryouga started pulling off bandannas and spinning them.  
  
"Ryouga, you're not making any sense. What did I do?" Ranma tried again.  
  
"As if you didn't know! DIE!" He let loose four bandannas. They spun through the air like Frisbees. Ranma dodged the first volley and gasped when he saw them cut up a tree and some bushed as if they were razor sharp.  
  
Ranma frowned, as much as he hated to admit it, it was time to pull out the big guns. The crowd had followed them and it was all too likely that someone would get hurt. Ryouga didn't seem to care about the bystanders. Wildly flinging weapons like he was showed he had little concern or attention to anything other than his opponent.  
  
Nabiki moved a little closer with her camera to get some better shots. Some of the martial arts magazines might pay good money for scenes like this. Besides, it was proof in case someone decided to welch on the bet later.  
  
Ryouga readied another group of bandannas, "Hah! I have you now! There's no way you can dodge all of these!" He let loose twenty squares of tiger striped cloth in a cloud of death aimed at Ranma.  
  
Ranma let loose his antibodies with mental instructions to intercept as many bandannas as they could while he dealt with Ryouga. The black doppelgangers raced out to grab the cloth as Ranma rushed forward.  
  
Lori, Mae, and Carla flew as fast as they could, grabbing or redirecting the linen missiles from the crowd. Mae reached out to grab the last one near her only to miss it by a fraction of a inch.  
  
There was a scream. Ranma and Ryouga both stopped and turned to look at the crumpled figure lying on the ground. Ranma's spine went cold as he recognized who it was.  
  
"NABIKI!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Wow... what can I say, Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated. School has been out for a month and I think I'm safely relaxed enough to start writing this drivel I love so much once again. With the minor rewrite on this fic plus the new chapter (And a plot!) I should be able to continue this one once again. City of dreams is almost done yet I'm having a hard time writing the last few chapters. Sometimes these things nearly write themselves other times I have to threaten them with I love Lucy re- runs to get anywhere. Anyway, things are once again up and going here at House Tannius so expect more updates on my popular stories soon. 


	7. By the stars in her eyes

Disclaimer: Yeah right, as if I had anything to disclaim. Go read the fic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter [14x4]/8:  
  
Ranma ran over to the fallen figure of his fiancé, "Nabiki! Oh Kami!"  
  
Nabiki lay on her back, arms splayed with one leg tucked back behind her. The blood pooling around her head detracted only slightly from the now limp bandanna hanging from an open wound that went from her forehead and down through her left eye and cheek. Ranma wasn't a doctor but could tell a mortal wound. There would be no way to stop her bleeding in time to keep her from bleeding out. She knelt down and cradled Nabiki's head, tears streaming down her face. Ranma couldn't explain the feeling of loss she was experiencing, she'd only known the girl a little over a week but suddenly realized how empty life would be without her. Suddenly Ranma felt Nabiki move in her arms. She was still alive!  
  
Ranma knew she had to do something, anything to save the woman in his arms. She idly noted her antibodies hovering nearby as she focused on her sigil. It was a long shot but maybe, just maybe, it could do more than give her weird powers. She felt the sigil on her hand flare as before and nearly jumped in surprise when Mae leapt at Nabiki and surrounded her completely. The shadowy form stretched and shrank in places until there was a shadow Nabiki antibody that slowly phased through Ranma's arms. Ranma could suddenly feel Nabiki's life force as if it were her own and shuddered at how weak it was. She needed to get Nabiki to a doctor fast.  
  
She looked up to see Akane in the crowd gawking at her like everyone else, "Akane, I'm taking Nabiki to Doctor Tofu. Can you meet me there?"  
  
There was a dumb nod that Ranma took for agreement then refocused on Nabiki, "Nabiki... I need you to turn solid. Concentrate on being solid so I can take you to the doctor."  
  
Carla wrapped herself around Ranma and after a few seconds she was able to pick up the wounded girl and fly into the air. Hesitating a second she looked down at Ryouga who was watching the whole episode in shock. Turning to Lori the last of the anitbodies she spoke, "Don't let him leave. But don't kill him, leave enough for the police to arrest." She turned and flew off as Lori gave Ryouga an evil smile and cracked her knuckles.  
  
The door to Tofu's office practically blew off the hinges as Ranma came in.  
  
"Doc! I need help! Nabiki's been hurt bad!" She screamed.  
  
The couple of patients who had been waiting to see the doctor shrieked and ran out after seeing the ghost like forms that had just entered. The doctor came out from the back with a herbal prescription he had just filled and looked at the two forms in his waiting room.  
  
"Nabiki? Wha... How?" The doctor was stunned.  
  
Ranma pulled her antibody in, turning back to normal, "I'll Explain later. Nabiki's hurt."  
  
The doctor gestured to one of the examination rooms and Ranma rushed in and placed his fiancé on one of the beds. Nabiki groaned mildly but remained semi-concious.  
  
"You're Ranma? Nabiki's fiancé? I thought you were a boy. What happened?" The doctor asked as he assumed a professional tone and began his examination of the Tendo sister.  
  
Ranma began to give a condensed version of what had happened in China and the fight that just occurred. The doctor looked up briefly when Ranma showed the sigil on her palm.  
  
"Is it some kind of magic or Ki technique? No not ki, I can't sense it at all." The doctor mused as he gently probed Nabiki's face. There was no sign of injury on the antibody itself, "Ranma, can you remove it? I need to examine the wound itself."  
  
Ranma tried a mental command but nothing happened, "It doesn't work. I don't think it's listening to me. Sometimes they do things on their own if they think it's better than what I had planned."  
  
"So it thinks coming off of Nabiki isn't safe." The doctor hypothesized.  
  
"Let me try something else." Ranma began, "Nabiki, can you pull the antibody in? Picture in your head, sucking it into a black ball in your stomach."  
  
Nabiki turned her head in the direction of Ranma's voice, "R-Ranma?"  
  
Ranma repeated herself and hoped that Nabiki was aware enough to listen. The short haired girl seemed to relax and the black oil slick seemed to soak into Nabiki's skin in patches until Nabiki was back to normal. Normal that is except for the large Midnight black streak on her face.  
  
"This was the size of the head wound?" Doctor Tofu swore softly when Ranma nodded. He leaned in to examine it closer noting that the blackness melded perfectly with the edge of Nabiki's flesh, "Can you tell me how much blood was on the ground?"  
  
Ranma described the pool of blood and the doctor estimated Nabiki had lost about four pints. He went to the nearby cooler and took out a bag of plasma and started a drip in her arm.  
  
"Ranma, I'm not going to lie to you. Nabiki has lost a lot of blood. The fact she is still alive at all is a miracle. That sigil seems to be the only thing keeping the wound on her face closed. I hate to admit it but I doubt even a hospital could fix the damage if the wound was as deep as you described. At best they could save her life but there might be some brain damage. I would like to keep her here for observation and if necessary call an ambulance to get her to a hospital if she takes a turn for the worse."  
  
Ranma nodded worriedly, "Uh Doc? These powers only work while I'm a girl. I'm afraid if I get splashed with hot water the antibody will disappear and Nabiki'll die."  
  
Tofu frowned in thought, "Very well. Stay here and I'll keep anything hot out of the room."  
  
Suddenly the missing antibody shot into the room through the wall and plunged into Ranma's chest. Ranma shook for a minute as she assimilated the last half hour of experiences. She saw Ryouga get a sound beating without being able to even put up a decent defense. He had finally been hauled off in a police car. The worst he'd suffered was some cracked ribs and a broken arm. Akane had finally chased Lori off while screaming about freaks and monsters and hurting her sister. Ranma realized that Akane had been hot on Lori's heels so that meant...  
  
"RANMA!! You Bastard! What have you done with Nabiki?!" Came the scream from the lobby.  
  
Akane stormed into the examination room glowing blue and promising death. Doctor Tofu stepped between Ranma and certain destruction.  
  
"Akane, Calm down!" the doctor said.  
  
"He caused Nabiki to get hurt! Then he absorbed her with some shadow demon or something! I knew there was something wrong with him when he came to our home. He uses black magic or something! I've seen his familiar. It's a Tanuki and he talks to it!" Akane was obviously babbling at this point as she tried to move past the good doctor.  
  
"Akane! If it wasn't for Ranma, Nabiki would be dead!" The doctor shouted back in an uncharacteristic display of spinal column.  
  
"Ughn! Akane? Kami, not so loud. I have a splitting headache." Came a voice of reason from the bed.  
  
"Nabiki? You're all right!" Akane and Ranma both said in unison. They turned and glared at each other before rushing to either side of the bed.  
  
"Ranma? Akane? What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was Ryouga trying to slice Ranma to ribbons with headbands." Nabiki sat up, a hand clasped over her left eye as in pain.  
  
"I tried to stop all the bandannas from reaching the crowd but I guess I wasn't fast enough. You got hit pretty hard." Ranma said sadly.  
  
"It was all your fault for fighting in the first place. You must have done something terrible to make Ryouga that mad." Akane accused.  
  
"She's right, but for a different reason. I should have picked a more secluded spot for the challenge."  
  
"Stop it, both of you. It was an accident. Besides I was too close trying some good photos of the fight. Anyway, I'm fine now right?" Nabiki looked up and took her hand away from her face.  
  
There was the dark shimmering blackness running down the left side of Nabiki's face still visible but that wasn't what caused everyone to gasp.  
  
Where was once Nabiki's left eye was now a night sky in miniature. Pure blackness with bright stars.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sarhda frowned and left the doctor's office. She floated invisibly down the road in thought. Why Ingra had felt these sigil bearers were a threat were beyond her. Yet here she was, on orders from the ruler of her House to maintain vigil over the Sigil Bearer known as Ranma Saotome. She didn't know what the big deal was. Even a mere Secundae as herself could take down that boy. At least she was fairly sure of that.  
  
She laughed to herself, surely the First were getting old and weak if they were afraid of a mere boy! Maybe it was time for the Secundae to rise up and take their place as some of the others were beginning to talk about. After all the First had created this universe and all the little things that crawled through it. They shouldn't have anything to fear from their own creations!  
  
She shrugged it off and decided to see to her secondary goal on this world. Her brother was somewhere nearby and she suspected his hand in this world's machinations.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ryouga shifted his cast moodily as he stared out of the bars of the holding cell he was in. He was being held on counts of assault, creating a public disturbance, destruction of public property, and possible manslaughter depending on what happened to the injured girl. The police had sent someone over to the local doctor to get statements and make assessments but hadn't reported back yet. He knew he could easily go right through the cinder block wall but didn't want the police after him more than they already were. If only that shadow demon hadn't attacked him he could have gotten lost and would have been arrested.  
  
"DAMN YOU RANMA! This is all your fault!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Rants:  
  
I've been thinking as I write my outlines for this story, that I'll continue it as the Crossgen stories unfold, so will this story. As you can see I've just introduced a member of the First to antagonize our hero. As for other character types from crossgen, you can be assured that the Negation will appear at some point and maybe even a guest shot of Sam Rey. I might include references to the Atlanteans as their role in the sigils become more clear.  
  
If you're not reading any Crossgen comics then you are seriously missing out. They have some of the most original entertaining stories I've ever read in a comic book (and that's saying a lot seeing as I work in a comic store). If you don't have a lot of money or just want to read the issues, go to www.comicsontheweb.com For two dollars a month you can read every single issue the company has printed on the internet. As it is, you can read the first issue of each title for free.  
  
What are you doing still reading? Leave some feedback then go check it out! 


	8. Aftermath and Feelings

Nabiki looked in the hand mirror examining her new eye, "It's not your fault Ranma." She said for the tenth time.  
  
"How can you say that Nabiki!? If he'd never come into our lives you wouldn't have been hurt!" Akane growled.  
  
*No, I just would have been alone.* Nabiki thought to herself. She looked at her fiancé and felt worry, relief, regret, and...love? She realized she was feeling Ranma's emotions. She realized there must be some sort of link between them as long as Mae was bonded to her.  
  
"Nabiki, I...I'm afraid if I turn back into a guy the antibodies will disappear and you'll die. If I have to, I'll stay a woman the rest of my life..." the redhead trailed off.  
  
Nabiki realized the sacrifice Ranma was offering. While he didn't mind the curse too terribly, because of the antibody powers, he still maintained his manhood even while female. Too give up his manhood completely was simply too much.  
  
"Ranma, it's ok. At some point you'll get splashed with hot water. I've noticed if you stay in one form too long something seems to happen to change that. We'll just have to wait and see and hope for the best." Nabiki gave Ranma a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and tried to smile. The truth was she was scared of what might happen and knew Ranma could feel the fear through their empathic link.  
  
Ranma was still unused to giving or receiving physical affection or reassurance but moved forward hesitantly to give his fiancé a hug anyway. Nabiki's subtle teachings were finally sinking in. The fact that Ranma was a fast learner, faster than Nabiki even expected was partly responsible. The other part was Ranma found himself unable to do anything to potentially hurt the woman she loved.  
  
"Get away from her!" Akane hissed. She got up to intercept Ranma.  
  
"Akane, Shut up and leave my fiancé alone!" Nabiki scolded and grabbed Ranma before she could back away. Ranma put a cautious arm around the girl never taking her eyes off Akane.  
  
"But..." Akane stopped. Sighing she got up, "Fine, I should get home and let everyone know what's going on."  
  
Nabiki nodded as Akane left the room. She heard her talk to the doctor for a minute before leaving. Nabiki rested her head against Ranma's chest for a few minutes feeling a calm reassurance from listening to her heartbeat.  
  
Suddenly she sat bolt upright, "Ah shit!"  
  
Ranma tensed, danger sense on high alert looking for what had upset Nabiki. The girl in question was cursing under her breath. Not sensing any impending doom nearby he relaxed slightly.  
  
"What's the matter Nabs?" she asked.  
  
Nabiki winced slightly at the pet name. She hated it when people called her Nabs yet Ranma made it sound so damned cute.  
  
"Akane went home to tell our families what happened today. Given how she feels about you and what she said today, what do you think she'll tell them?"  
  
Nabiki watched Ranma's face harden in concentration before a harder scowl replaced it.  
  
"Exactly, she's not going to paint you in the best light now is she? I'm pretty sure she'll try to have you thrown out of the dojo as well."  
  
"But all we have to do is just tell them what really happened right?" Ranma asked puzzled.  
  
Nabiki chuckled dryly, "Oh my dear sweet clueless fiancé. Kasumi would probably hear you out and she would believe me but Father is a little unstable and believes anything his precious Akane tells him." She finished bitterly.  
  
"So what do we do?" She asked.  
  
"For now, nothing. I'm feeling fine but Dr. Tofu wants me to stay overnight at least. I'll use that time to decide our next move. At least until Daddy comes running down here to see his crippled daughter."  
  
Ranma frowned, "You're not crippled."  
  
Nabiki gave her hand a squeeze, "We know that but I'm sure Akane will paint me at death's door."  
  
The couple were quiet for a few minutes.  
  
Finally Nabiki broke the silence, "Ranma, do you like me?"  
  
"Uh...um...urk! Why do you ask?" Ranma evaded.  
  
Sighing Nabiki explained, "We will probably be together for a while, maybe even our whole lives. I think I can feel your emotions since your antibody saved me." She hesitated as she felt Ranma panic a little with worry, "Calm down. We haven't known each other more than a week but with everything that's happened... well." Nabiki was at a loss for words. She could feel Ranma's emotions bubbling under his calm exterior. One of them reassured her of what she wanted to tell the currently redheaded girl.  
  
"Well, I love you and I hope you feel the same." She finished quickly.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened in shock as she felt Nabiki's feelings for her along with her words, "Bu...but, we're both girls." She said lamely.  
  
Nabiki bopped Ranma softly on the head, "Are you a girl inside? Does you mind and soul become a girl or just your body?" Seeing Ranma slowly shake her head, "It's you I fell for dummy, the person inside, not the outside shell."  
  
"Oh." Ranma said quietly.  
  
Nabiki raised her head from Ranma's chest to look in her eyes and suddenly realized how close their faces were. Ranma was trembling slightly and Nabiki wondered what it would be like to kiss Ranma's girl form. She moved closer slowly and closed her eyes...  
  
"WAAAHHHHH! My poor baby girl has been maimed by a DEMON!!!!!" cried a voice sufficiently ruining the moment.  
  
The two girls moved apart a respectable distance as Soun Tendo burst into the room followed by Genma and the other two Tendo sisters. Kasumi moved to one side of the bed as Soun went to the side Ranma was on and pushed her off to take her place.  
  
"Oh My!" Was Kasumi's traditional response to seeing the long black streak and dark eye on her sister. Soun's tears were threatening to soak the sheets of the hospital bed. Akane stood at the end of the bed with a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
Ranma stood up and adjusted her shirt with a small scowl at the Tendo patriarch. She looked up as her father stepped over to her.  
  
"Boy, Why are you still a girl?" He said in a demanding voice and pulled out a kettle of hot water pouring it over the distracted martial artist.  
  
Nabiki and Ranma both screamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Rant:  
  
Heh, cliffhangers... gotta love em'.  
  
A few people have been asking if I've abandoned City of dreams. The answer is no. The problem is that I'm having a damn hard time writing the next chapter of it. Three times I've started and three times I've erased it in frustration. I know what I want to write, it just isn't coming out right. Hopefully It'll come soon and not sound forced.  
  
Also, I have just received a keyboard attachment for my Jornada handheld computer so I will be able to type whenever inspiration strikes without me lugging around my 8 pound laptop. Chapters and stories will flow faster I hope.  
  
Also Also, I should be receiving Ranma ½ volume one in the original Japanese in a couple of weeks. I've ordered them through Diamond distributing where I work. I don't know if they are still available to order but you can try at your local comic book shop. Volumes 2 and 3 were in last month's catalogue and 4 and 5 are in the latest one. I'm interested to see how different the dialogue is between the original and the Viz releases are. 


End file.
